


Maybe I Love You

by gothciel



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Body Worship, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise, Smut, chrollo is whipped, kinda soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothciel/pseuds/gothciel
Summary: Illumi and Chrollo are friends with benefits. Thats all. Theres no feelings between them. None whatsover.Or, atleast... that’s how it’s supposed to be.
Relationships: KuroIllu - Relationship, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	Maybe I Love You

Chrollo didn’t have feelings for Illumi. He didn’t. Sure, the pair more often than not fumbled around together — playing the role as one another’s exceptional friend with benefits— but Chrollo didn’t have feelings. No matter how many times he fucked into the assassin and felt the warmth of his body beneath his— he didn’t have feelings.

A hazy room. A symphony of heavy breathing and the old squeaky creaks of the king-sized bed that was torn apart and ravaged by the two savage men atop it. Warm skin against warm skin— raven nails digging into the sheets beneath them.

“Fuck...you’re so….so good, Illumi.” Chrollo breathed the words out, rocking his hips back and forth as he pleasured the Zoldyck who lay blossoming beneath him. Illumi was warm and tight and it made Chrollo see stars every time he entered his precious shaft. He was perfect. He was divine. His sculpted chest lay exposed, and it was a beautiful site. A site Chrollo wished he could capture—a site in which he wished he could take a picture of and keep in his pocket so he could look at it whenever he pleased. The thought of having a piece of Illumi with him at all times allured the man, and he couldn’t help but penetrate harder at the thought. God. Illumi felt amazing. He was amazing.

Chrollo didn’t have feelings for Illumi.

Illumi’s hands were clinging to the Troupe leader’s back, manicured fingernails piercing the delicate skin and drawing crimson liquid. To any normal person, this would’ve had them writhing in pain. For Chrollo, however, this only turned him on more.

Illumi’s neck was stretched and his head fell backwards, body practically shaking as Chrollo entered in and out of his chamber as he pleased. His breath was hot and ragged, face pink and dark eyes hidden under closed lids. Chrollo moved a single strand of black silk from Illumi’s face, which caused the assassin’s breath to hitch. He opened his big alluring eyes, locking them with the man above him. Chrollo couldn’t help but admire the beautiful sight before him. Illumi’s pretty big eyes with his pretty pink lips and silky black hair. His lips were departed, hot breath emitting from them and Chrollo wanted so badly to kiss him right there.

Except he couldn’t.

Friends with benefits didn’t kiss. Atleast… not on the lips.

Chrollo dove his face down, exploring Illumi’s neck with his tongue and placing blossoming kisses upon every inch of skin he could. If he couldn’t kiss him on the lips, he would have to make due.

Illumi smelled like candles. Like the kind you smell at an old church—scented with a mix of roses and wine and everything that was holy and good (Although Illumi was anything but). Chrollo simply adored this. He adored the sweet nostalgia the assassin unintentionally emitted and the false comfort you could easily get sucked into. He wanted so badly to stay like this— to be inside the beauty of a man forever. To be enticed by his scent until he eventually grew tired of smelling his sweet, sweet aroma. To have his arms around him until the end of time. To feel blood trickling off his back because Illumi simply couldn’t help himself.

Chrollo didn’t have feelings for Illumi.

They’d been doing this for months. Mere months of pleasure but Chrollo could’ve believed this had been going on for years. He felt as if he knew Illumi. As if they were one. At this point he knew every nook and cranny of his sculpted body— every curve and every edge and he never passed up an opportunity to feel around every chance he got. 

“You two have certainly gotten close.” Feitan had noted one time, eyeing the two who had been sitting far too closely to be considered normal. Hands lay atop one another and Illumi’s slim leg rested over Chrollo’s. It wasn’t their fault, of course. It was only natural that two bodies attracted to one another would end up always being so close. So intimate and so painfully familiar.

Illumi had looked at Chrollo at the remark, and merely shrugged. The man was a mystery. There was no telling what he was thinking or what he felt. The only time he ever really showed any expression was in bed— when he was writhing underneath him with pink cheeks and a mouth that gasped out in pleasure and need. 

The troupe members knew. They had to have known. They had to have seen the bruises that painted Illumi’s body—especially the pretty hickeys that speckled his collarbone. Chrollo had been sure to make sure the members knew. Knew that Illumi was his. Knew that Illumi was his toy and he was the only one allowed to touch him. The only one allowed to see him naked and the only one allowed to give him any sort of pleasure.

Chrollo didn’t have feelings for Illumi.

Illumi tightened around Chrollo’s growing cock and this caused the man to let out a pleasurable gasp. Fuck, Illumi was good. So, so good. Chrollo’s hand fumbled down to the assassin’s neglected dick, wrapping long fingers around the hardened rod and rubbing ever so gently and ever so pleasurably. Illumi moaned at the touch, breath hitching and voice whimpering. Illumi’s gentle moans were music to Chrollo’s ears and he swore they were so pretty that he could’ve fallen in love right then and there.

But Chrollo didn’t have feelings for Illumi.

Illumi’s breath shivered at the pleasure he was receiving from both the front and the back, and he trailed his hand up to find Chrollo’s free hand and intertwined long fingers with long fingers. He held on tightly, connecting their bodies deeper and deeper.

“F-fuck…” He gasped, hips rolling up in attempt to fuck deeper into Chrollo’s heavenly hand. “Fuck, Chrollo…”

The sound of Illumi moaning his name was almost enough to make Chrollo come right then and there.

Illumi looked so unbelievably beautiful beneath him, mouth hung open and his face blushing with a rosy pink. His eyes were hazy and rolled back in pleasure. He couldn’t help the colony of butterflies that began to flutter around in his stomach, wings sweeping against every curve and crevice of his insides and exploding like little fireworks.

Chrollo had a little bit of feelings for Illumi.

The thought of Illumi writhing beneath him in pleasure— the assassin who was so unreadable and mysterious and absolutely gorgeous— completely submissive beneath him despite the insane amount of power that flooded through his every vein. Chrollo felt himself beginning to reach his climax at the mere thought. He fucked harder into Illumi, breath now heavy and loud and Illumi’s breath fit in harmoniously with his. Two insanely warm bodies, becoming one as Chrollo penetrated faster and harder. Illumi broke out in moans, whimpering and toes curling into the mattress beneath them.

“F-fuck…. Illumi I—“ Chrollo was almost there. He could see the face of God. Could practically hear the singing of the heavenly angel choir that awaited for him in euphoria. “I fucking love you. Iloveyouiloveyou iloveiloveyou” Pent up emotions fumbling out of his mouth— words spilling out from his lips like the bottom of a grocery bag had torn and all the precious food had fallen out and onto the dirty floor. Chrollo hadn’t meant to say it— but Illumi was just so fucking amazing and he felt so good and he simply couldn’t think straight.

Illumi moaned at the words, and he tightened his grip around Chrollo’s hand like he would die if he ever dare let go.

“God….. Fuck…. Chrollo...” Illumi breathed the words in pleasure, biting his lips and squeezing Chrollo’s hand. His body rocked back and forth, shaken mercilessly by Chrollo who fucked into him like he was an unneutered dog, consumed in his heat. 

“I love you Illumi, fuck I love you so fucking much. You’re so good. So, so good…” Chrollo landed a kiss on the assassin’s forehead before reaching his climax and spilling sweet, white liquid inside of him. Illumi followed shortly after, moaning before Chrollo dropped himself by Illumi’s side.

The two lay next to eachother, bodies still quivering and heavy breaths panting together in harmony. Realization hit Chrollo like a truck, and his face grew red when he realized what he had said during his climax. He sat up in the bed, eyes wide as he looked at the assassin laying beside him. Illumi looked up at him, eyes dark and heavy. They were glossy and hazed over, euphoria still painted in his pupils in response to having been fucked so hard.

“Fuck, I—“ Chrollo didn’t even know what to say. How would he explain this one? Of course Chrollo didn’t have feelings for Illumi! Their relationship was simply for the sex. No romance. No strings attatched. It was all for the fun. “I didnt—“

Before he realized what was happening, Chrollo’s sentence was interrupted by Illumi grabbing the back of his head and pulling him into a wet, sloppy kiss. 

Chrollo had feelings for Illumi.

And just like that the butterflies were back. Chrollo kissed back, of course, lips finally feeling the sweet sensation of Illumi’s. This was what heaven felt like. Kissing Illumi was heaven. Illumi was God.

To Chrollo’s dismay, Illumi pulled away with a hum. His raven hair framed his face pretty as ever, and he looked at the troupe leader with pink cheeks.

“I…” He looked away, avoiding eye contact. If Chrollo hadn’t known any better, he would’ve thought Illumi was flustered. “Love you.” The words were music to Chrollo’s ears, and a huge wave of relief washed over him because no way. No way Illumi loved him back. 

Chrollo smiled softly, barely containing the fireworks emitting in his stomach. He leaned into Illumi once more, placing his lips on those sweet ones yet again.

Illumi had feelings for Chrollo.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know in the comments if you enjoyed this fic!! i absolutely love this ship and i think theyre so underrated. they definitely deserve more attention<3
> 
> scream at my twitter @gothciei


End file.
